1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a car shock absorber and a car shock absorbing device using the same, and more particularly, to a car shock absorber, which is installed at a connection road exit junction of a road, such as a tunnel of the road, an underground entrance, and a freeway exit ramp, or at positions where car accidents are concerned, such as piers, abutments, and fronts of tollgates, so as to prevent damage of a car and casualties that may occur when the car collides with the car shock absorber, and a car shock absorbing device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Car shock absorbing devices according to the related art are installed in the form of protective walls so as to prevent a car from colliding with facility at an entrance position of a fork in a road in which the road is divided by an entrance of the fork in the road, i.e., an underground road or a tunnel in a high-level road, and facilities installed on the road, such as piers under a bridge and tollgates in the expressway, due to driver's carelessness and to protect passengers' lives and the facilities.
Such car shock absorbing devices according to the related art may be configured of shock absorbing structures in which block-shaped concrete wall materials, sandbags and waste tires (tires) are stacked. However, in this case, these car shock absorbing devices require considerable installation lengths so as to stably and sufficiently absorb shock occurring when a car collides with the car shock absorbing device. Thus, it is difficult to install the car shock absorbing device within a limited space due to conditions of the road.
Also, when the car shock absorbing device is configured of waste tires (tires) or materials, such as urethane foam, the car shock absorbing device may be bounced off when the car collides with the car shock absorbing device, which disturbs driving of another car and causes an accident.
In particular, the car shock absorbing devices according to the related art require a long time, many efforts, and high cost for reinstallation when the car collides with the car shock absorbing device once.